Hey, Soul Sister
a Hey, Soul Sister (en español Oye, hermana de alma) es una canción presentada en el episodio Special Education. La versión original pertenece a la banda Train de su álbum Save Me San Francisco. Es cantada por los Dalton Warblers. Este tema está incluido en el album Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Deluxe Edition. También es cantada en The Glee Project en el episodio Dance Ability. Contexto de la canción Los Warblers presentan esta canción en las Seccionales, siendo la primera canción en la que participa su miembro más reciente, Kurt Hummel. The Glee Project Esta canción es el desafío semanal del episodio Dance Ability. Los participantes interpretan esta canción frente a Harry Shum Jr., quien debe decidir quien fué el mejor. Finalmente, Harry escoge a Samuel como el ganador del desafío. Letra Blaine (The Warbles armonizando): Heeey Heeeey Heeeey! (The Warlbes:'Tonight) 'The Warblers (Blaine): Heeey (Heeey) Heeeeey (Heeeey) Heeeey (Heeeey!) The Warbles: Hey! Hey! Hey! hey.. Blaine (The Warbles armonizando): Your lipstick stains On the front lobe of my left side brains I knew I wouldn't forget you And so I went and let you Blow my mind (The Warbles:'Let you blow my mind) Your sweet moonbeam ('The Warbles:'Sweet moonbeam) The smell of you In every single dream I dream I knew when we collided You're the one I have decided Who's one of my kind ('The Warbles:'One of my kind) Hey, soul sister Ain't that Mister, Mister On the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair you know Hey, soul sister I don't want to miss A single thing you do Tonight 'The Warblers (Blaine): Heeey (Heeey) Heeeeey (Heeeey) Heeeey (Heeeey!) Blaine (The Warbles armonizando): Just in time I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me You gave my life direction A game show love connection We cant deny... I'm so obsessed (The Warbles:'I'm so obsessed) My heart is bound to beat Right out my untrimmed chest I believe in you, like a virgin you're Madonna And I'm always gonna ('Con The Warbles:'want to blow your mind) Hey, soul sister Ain't that Mister, Mister On the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair you know Hey, soul sister I don't want to miss A single thing you do Tonight The way you can cut a rug ('The Warbles:'cut a rug) Watching you's the only drug I need! So gangster, I'm so thug You're the only one I'm dreaming of, you see ('The Warbles:'dreamning of) I can be myself now finally In fact there's nothing I can't be ('The Warbles:'Nothing I can't be) I want the world to see you'll be With me Hey soul sister Ain't that Mr. Mister On the radio, stereo ('The Warbles:'On the radio) ('Con The Warbles:'The way you move ain't fair you know) Hey, soul sister ('The Warbles:'Hey, soul sister) I don't want to miss A single thing you do Tonight Hey, soul sister ('The Warbles:'Hey, soul sister) I don't want to miss A single thing you do Tonight 'The Warblers (Blaine): Heeey (Heeey) Heeeeey (Heeeey) Heeeey (Heeeey!) (The Warbles:'Tonight) 'The Warblers (Blaine): Heeey (Heeey) Heeeeey (Heeeey) Heeeey (Heeeey!) The Warbles: Hey! Hey! Hey! hey.. Blaine con The Warbles: Tonight.. Curiosidades *Esta es la primera presentación que vemos de The Warblers en una competencia. *En Sadie Hawkins, Sam hizo una imitación de esta canción. Video thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|301 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones del episodio Special Education Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Dance Ability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Nick Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Thad